PhanPhan
is one of the generals of the Phantom Empire. He is also known as the "Pretty Cure Hunter" and is a most elite and loyal general to Queen Mirage. History It is unknown how he joined Queen Mirage. He is shown among the other generals at the beginning of the series when she starts her invasion. He makes his first full appearance in episode 13. He battles against Cure Fortune and targets Blue and Megumi. He fight the Cures again in episode 21, summoning a Saiark for the first time and first encounter Hime and Yuko. Appearance Phantom is introduced as a man with pale midnight-blue eyes and short, dull mahogany hair, and wears a white coat. He appears to wield a sword and has a red gauntlet-like contraption on his left arm. Personality He is unruffled and courageous when preparing to fight, so he has his own intention, known to be titled as the "Pretty Cure Hunter." He, like Queen Mirage, wants to spread misfortune throughout the world, and he does so by defeating every Pretty Cure that he sees. Relationhips *Blue: He seems to despise Blue and because of him, he wants to spread misfortune around the world. *Queen Mirage: He is very loyal and respectful towards her and shows some possibly romantic feelings towards her as well. Abilities Like the other commanders, he can traps people into the mirror and summoned a Saiarks. He wields a sword that he uses to shoot red lightning-like blades from for battling the Pretty Cure. When he defeats Pretty Cures, he traps them in mirrors similar to those of the victims who are used to summon a Saiark. He uses the gauntlet to summon restraints that wrap around a victim's arms and legs and can leave them suspended in midair. He is very powerful and can even outmatch Cure Fortune, deflecting her attacks with ease and heavily injuring her in the process. Eternal Gauge- When he defeat the Cures, he creates a mirror to capture them. Captured Pretty Cures *Cure Tender (Prior to HCPC01) *Cure Nile (HCPC13) *Cure London (HCPC14) *Twin Rome Pretty Cures (HCPC14) *Moscow Pretty Cure (HCPC14) *Sydney Pretty Cures (HCPC14) *Three unknown Pretty Cures (HCPC14) *Madrid Pretty Cure (HCPC16) *One unknown Cure who looks similar to Cure Echo *Number of unknown pretty cures (HCPC20) Category:Villains Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Phantom Empire Trivia *Phantom is named after the Phantom Empire, making him the second villain who shares his name with the evil group he is affiliated with, preceding Dune. *He is the second villain to use a sword in battle, preceded by Kumojaki. *He has the same voice actor as Cobraja. *He is the first villain who can capture the Cures. *His Saiarks turn the environment into amethyst mines and have white scarves. *He is similar to Fortune because they hold a grudge against others. Fortune and Hime and Phantom and Blue. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Phantom Empire